


Wasteland, maybe?

by SleepingReader



Category: Wasteland Baby - Hozier (Album)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by a Hozier Song, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingReader/pseuds/SleepingReader
Summary: A poem inspired by Hozier since I kept creeping my friends out by writing scary shit.





	Wasteland, maybe?

Like Orpheus, he sings, follow beside  
Go where he leads, walking astride  
Hozier, please spend some time with me  
In your realm at the bottom of the sea

  
In the woods where unicorn strays  
And your echoing voice reverberates  
I would sing with you under cloudy sky  
And watch the decades of time fly by

  
Endless time and endless space  
Here things move at a slower pace  
when sun collapses at end of days  
Your voice in the void, a last embrace

  
When light returns and world is new  
When watershapes grow and grew  
Into claw and feet, tongue and ear  
Your song is the first thing that they hear

  
Raise your voice in grace and praise  
To the soft daylight at first of days  
When we all awake, we see, just maybe  
Things won't be such a wasteland, baby


End file.
